Les pires Dramione
by TomPerfection
Summary: Un résumé parodique des pires Dramione que vous pourrez trouver sur le net. Attention, ce texte ne vise aucun auteur particulier, ne le prenez pas personnellement.
Je vous laisse découvrir pour moi une synthèse personnalisée des pires Dramione.

Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers est clairement repris de JK Rowling dans sa saga Harry Potter.

* * *

_ Allez Hermione, dépêches-toi, tu vas rater ton train !  
_ J'arrive maman, deux minutes !

Enfilant sa jupe à la vitesse de l'éclair, Hermione remit une épaisseur de fond de teint et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait beaucoup changé pendant cet été. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés avaient laissés place à des cheveux longs et lisses. Elle avait découvert les bienfaits du maquillage et désormais, elle ne sortait jamais sans une ou deux couches de fond de teint, de l'eye-liner, du mascara, et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Elle avait beaucoup grandit et sa poitrine avait prit du volume, pour son plus grand soulagement. Ses hanches aussi avaient pris un peu de volume. Mais elle restait fine, son ventre restait parfaitement plat. Ce qui lui permit de mettre un petit haut décolleté, laissant son ventre paraître.

_ Hermione !  
_ J'arrive !

Elle se regarda une dernière fois, enfilant ses ballerines et descendit en courant. Ses parents étaient déjà dans la voiture, l'attendant. Il ne restait que 30 minutes avant d'arriver à la gare. C'est bien assez direz-vous, mais cette année était une année particulière pour Hermione. En effet, en plus de sa liste d'effets pour sa 7ème année à l'école de Sorcellerie, elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de recevoir une lettre lui disant qu'elle avait été nommée préfet en chef cette année. Quelle joie ! Elle, Hermione Jane Granger, allait être préfet en chef ! Elle l'avait immédiatement dit à ses amis, le célèbre Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier était très amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années, et elle pensait que c'était réciproque mais elle avait tort. Elle ne ressentait rien envers lui. Et cette année, son objectif était de s'amuser. Fini les livres ennuyants, fini d'être la « Miss-je-sais-tout ». Tout cela, c'était du passé. Après tout, à quoi bon bien travailler en cours si elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa jeunesse ?  
C'est avec cette philosophie qu'Hermione arriva à la gare. Elle embrassa rapidement ses parents et rejoint le train. Elle chercha ses amis des yeux et lorsqu'elle les vit, elle courut à leur rencontre.

_ Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Neville ! Luna ! Seamus ! Dean ! Parvati !

Elle fit ainsi la liste des prénoms de tous ses amis en les embrassant et les câlinant tour à tour.

_ Vous m'avez tous tellement manqués !  
_ Toi aussi Hermione ! Et comme tu as changé ! Tu es devenue magnifique !  
_ Ta mini-jupe te va à ravir, Granger, chantonna une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Malefoy au regard pervers. Il avait beaucoup grandit, et s'était musclé pendant les vacances. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, étaientt étonnamment bien coiffés, et ses yeux gris lançaient des regards aguicheurs à la jeune gryffondor. Hermione devait se l'avouer, Drago Malefoy était devenu un homme magnifique.

_ Merci, Malefoy. Tu peux partir maintenant, je veux parler à mes amis.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se retourna. Mais alors qu'elle recommença à parler à ses amis, elle sentit une main effleuré ses fesses. Elle sursauta et entendu le rire de Malefoy qui s'éloignait peu à peu.

« Tu vas me le payer, Malefoy. »

_ Comme vous le savez, je suis préfet en chef cette année alors je vais rejoindre le compartiment qui m'est désigné, je vous rejoins au dîner !

Elle salua ses amis et entra dans le train. Le compartiment des préfets en chefs n'était pas compliqué à trouver. Grand, spacieux, il était très simplement décoré mais il n'en restait pas moins très agréable. Hermione s'assit sur une des banquettes et attendit le reste des préfets en chef.  
Attente qui ne fut pas longue. Au bout de cinq minutes, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Hermione tourna la tête, en souriant, pour accueillir un de ses futurs compagnons, mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire.

_ Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!  
_ Salut Granger.

Il s'assit en face d'Hermione et sourit.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es … commença Hermione  
_ Préfet en chef chez les Serpentards, si.

La bouche d'Hermione fit un parfait « O ». Elle n'en revenait pas que Drago ait été choisit ! Et pendant qu'elle s'indignait, Drago la regarda.  
Elle avait beaucoup changé pendant cet été. Elle se maquillait, et s'habillait d'une manière plus … tentante. Plus aguicheuse. D'ailleurs, la petite main qu'il avait placé sur ses fesses plus tôt dans la journée ne lui avait pas déplu. Son regard se porta vers le décolleté de la jeune femme. Wow ! Quelle superbe poitrine ! Elle avait grossit ou elle avait toujours été comme ça ? Même si elle restait une sang-de-bourbe, elle n'en était pas moins très attirante et Drago se promit de la mettre dans son lit.  
Hermione n'en revenait vraiment pas. Bon sang, à quoi jouaient-ils à Poudlard ?! Elle regarda Drago et vit qu'il louchait sur sa poitrine.

_ Je peux t'aider, Malefoy ?  
_ Tu veux bien enlever ce haut ? Même si il est magnifique, il m'empêche de voir cette superbe poitrine que tu as.  
_ Quel pervers !

Hermione mit une main devant sa poitrine pour essayer tant bien que mal de la cacher. Mais ayant des mains très fines, elle ne put la cacher en entier, si bien que Drago eut encore tout le loisir de la regarder. Elle décida alors de s'habiller de sa robe de sorcière et se leva afin de la récupérer dans sa valise, faisant dos à Malefoy. Celui-ci profita pour passer une main sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

_ Malefoy ! cria Hermione en le giflant. Tu te prends pour qui ?

Malheureusement pour elle, une secousse vint ébranlé le train, si bien qu'Hermione, projetée vers l'avant, se retrouva à califourchon sur les jambes de Malefoy.

_ Tu vas vite Granger. Mais j'aime ça.

Hermione se leva rapidement et chercha sa robe de sorcière, qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de s'assoir, sans dire un mot. En réalité, cette altercation avec Drago l'avait donnée une bouffée de chaleur et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

« Pourquoi ? C'est l'homme le plus sexy de Poudlard, peut-être même de la Grande Bretagne ou même du monde, et tu le sais. Et il est intéressé par toi. Et tu veux t'amuser. Alors fonces. »

Drago lui n'avait pas bouger. Il regardait toujours Hermione avec envie.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens. Oh, je vois que vous êtes déjà habillée Miss Granger, vous êtes si pressée ? Peu importe, je suis venu vous annoncer en personne que cette année sera un peu particulière, puisque cette année, vous serez les deux seuls préfets en chef. Non, ne m'interrompez pas Miss Granger. Vous serez les deux seuls préfets en chef, et vous aurez un appartement pour vous. Vos chambres seront séparées, malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une salle de bain. Mais lorsque vous verrez la taille de la baignoire, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi ! Vous ne pourrez prendre vos petits déjeuners et déjeuners que dans votre appartement cela dit, mais vous pourrez vous rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Sur ce, je vous laisse !

Et il disparut.

_ Mais comment est-ce possible ?! demanda Hermione.  
_ Il faut croire que quelqu'un veut que nous soyons ensemble, mon trésor.

Hermione accusa le coup et se mit à bouder. Cette année allait être dure.  
Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, Drago ne faisait que la regarder mais elle n'y faisait plus attention. Elle pensait à ce que serait son année. Elle finit par s'endormir, et quand elle se réveilla, le train venait tout juste de s'arrêter.  
Après avoir aider les premières années à sortir du train, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle afin de leur raconter quelle horrible nouvelle elle avait eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu vas devoir cohabité avec cette fouine un an entier ?!  
_ Oui, dit Hermione avec une petite voix.  
_ J'espère qu'il ne te touchera pas Hermione, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Harry avait dit cela avec un regard noir envers Drago, qui, du bout de la salle, fixait la table des gryffons. Hermione rougit en se rappelant les mains aux fesses et le fait qu'elle ait été à califourchon sur lui plus tôt. Mais elle n'en dit pas un mot à ses amis, elle avait beaucoup trop peur qu'ils ne lui parlent plus.  
Ils prirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Ronald, à la hauteur de sa légende, engloutissait à la vitesse de l'éclair tous les plats à porté de main.

_ Selon vous, quel est le comble pour un sorcier ? demanda Ron.  
_ D'être un traître à son sang ? demanda une voix traînante.

Tout le monde se retourna et regarda Drago.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Ron, qui s'était mis debout et face à Drago.  
_ Je viens récupérer Hermione. On a une partie de jambe en l'air à finir. Tu viens trésor ? répondit Drago, faisant un clin d'oeil non dissimulé à Hermione.

Neville manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, Ginny émit un hoquet de surprise, Pansy grinça des dents (on l'entendait de l'autre bout de la salle) et Harry avait sorti sa baguette.

_ Oh, du calme du calme ! Fiches le camp sale fouine ! Ordonna Hermione.  
_ Toi, sale sang de bourbe, tu la fermes et tu viens avec moi, ordre de Dumbledore.

Hermione le toisa mais se leva de mauvaise foi, jetant un regard d'excuse à ses amis. Drago la suivit puis se retourna :

_ Mon père en entendra parler.

Ils avancèrent en silence, côte à côte. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Hermione marchait à l'avant et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la plastique de la lionne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, même pour une sang-de-bourbe !

_ On va où, Malefoy ?  
_ Voir nos appartements.

Dumbledore les attendait devant le portrait, puis leur donna le mot de passe de leur appartement : Désir. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, Hermione rougissant légèrement.

_ Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, dit gaiement Dumbledore avant de s'en aller.

Ils rentrèrent et furent surpris par l'appartement : un très grand appartement, avec une incroyable salle de bain, et tout ce qui va avec l'appartement le plus parfait du monde. Deux grandes chambres, des papiers peints plus chers que la maison des Dursley, une immense cheminée avec à son pied un tapis qui semblait moelleux, des canapés très chics, et une petite bibliothèque que pour eux. Hermione commença a se diriger vers la bibliothèque avant de se rappeler que cette année elle ne voulait plus travailler. Non ! C'est fini d'être la « miss-je-sais-tout » !  
Drago s'installa dans le canapé et poussa un long soupir.

_ On sera bien là, n'est ce pas Granger ?  
_ Oui, il est très bien cet appartement. Bon, je vais aller me doucher.  
_ Je viens avec toi ! dit le blond en se levant rapidement.  
_ Non, tu restes ici !  
_ C'est une salle de bain commune, et j'ai pas envie d'attendre.  
_ Bon, dans ce cas, vas prendre ton bain, et j'irai après.  
_ Finalement … j'en veux plus.

Et il se rassit, fixant Hermione.

« Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer, Malefoy. »

Hermione s'approcha sensuellement de Drago, et s'assit sur lui en califourchon. Le blond perdit ses moyens, et le fixant sans rien dire. Hermione commença ses caresses sur le torse du serpent, qui grogna de plaisir. Elle retira aussi son tee-shirt, dévoilant son soutien gorge à son « ennemi ». Elle se leva, commença une petite danse et au moment où Drago appréciait le plus le spectacle, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla grâce à un sortilège très puissant. Drago fulminait. Elle l'avait eu ! Mais elle n'en sortirai pas comme ça. Il essaya d'entrer en vain, Hermione avait trop bien fermer la porte. Il vit alors que la pile de serviettes qu'ils avaient reçus était toujours à l'extérieur.

« Tiens Granger, et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pris tes habits avec toi. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. »

En effet, lorsqu'Hermione quitta la salle de bain, elle fut étonnée et frustrée d'avoir oublié de prendre une serviette, mais surtout ses habits. Quelle idiote ! Priant pour que Malefoy ait oublié l'incident, elle ouvrit timidement la porte. Mauvaise idée. Malefoy l'attendait, et bloqua la porte de son pied. Il entra, et découvrit une Hermione entièrement nue, la peur au visage. Oui, Hermione avait peur de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait simplement jamais avoué. Mais depuis peu, ses sentiments à son égard avaient changés. Elle le trouvait attirant. Et au vu des différentes approches du serpent, c'était réciproque.  
Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Celle-ci, choquée, y prit goût et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le cœur battant la chamade. C'est d'ailleurs le même phénomène qui se déroula à l'intérieur du blond. Il en avait embrassé des filles, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. Il se sentait apaisé, bien, et ne voulait jamais la quitté. Se rappelant des paroles de Blaise, son ami, il se dit qu'il était sûrement tombé amoureux du charme de la brune au moment où il l'avait vu sur le quai.

_ Je crois que je t'aime, Hermione.  
_ Je t'aime aussi, Drago.

Et ils s'embrassèrent derechef, et passèrent une nuit formidable. Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants sorciers et virent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

Et là, vous vous demandez « mais pourquoi ? »  
La réponse est simple. Je lisais des Dramione, et je me suis mise à cataloguer toutes les imperfections des différents écrits. J'en ai parlé sur Twitter, et ai demandé leurs avis, et au final, je me suis dis que faire un One Shot avec tout ce qu'on aimait pas dans les Dramione pouvait être amusant.  
Alors me voici. Je vous livre la part la plus sombre de moi. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire parce que je ne l'ai pas prit au sérieux, et j'ai sauté beaucoup de détails mais pour un One Shot, ce n'est pas grave.  
Je vais exposer ici les points les plus dérangeants dans ma Dramione (qui se retrouvent dans pleins d'autre) :  
\- Hermione ne se maquille pas. Arrêtez de vouloir la rendre aguicheuse.  
\- Hermione EST amoureuse de Ronald. Je sais que dans une Dramione, ça parait logique que non mais gardez ça en mémoire. Ronald, c'est son premier véritable amour, et elle ne va pas l'oublier en claquant des doigts !  
\- Hermione ne cessera JAMAIS d'être une « Miss-je-sais-tout ».  
\- Drago ne va pas draguer Hermione dès la première phrase. C'est tellement cliché. Et Hermione ne va pas non plus lui trouver un « charme fou » en quelques secondes. Et pitié, arrêtez de prendre Drago pour le dernier des pervers.  
\- Hermione n'est pas une petite prétentieuse vantarde avec ses amis.  
\- Vous voyez sincèrement Hermione coucher avec Drago facilement ?  
\- Pitié, c'est déjà assez pénible de voir qu'ils sont obligés de cohabiter ensemble, si ils doivent en plus prendre leurs repas ensemble, c'est le comble.  
\- Drago ne donne pas des petits surnoms à Hermione au bout d'une heure. « Mon Trésor, Mon Amour, Mon Ange », tout ça.  
\- Encore une fois, DRAGO N'EST PAS L'HOMME LE PLUS PERVERS DU MONDE.  
\- Quand Drago insulte Hermione, elle ne va ni pleurer, ni la fermer. Elle répond. C'est une lionne, bon sang ! Elle ne va pas se laisser faire !  
\- Certes, les mots de passe de Dumbledore sont toujours très marrants mais les mots du genre « désir », « amour », qui laissent penser à une merveilleuse histoire d'amour qui commence, vous les oubliez, par pitié.  
\- Hermione ne se déshabilles pas devant son ennemi juré. Parce que oui, je vous rappelle qu'ils sont ennemis. Ah, vous aviez oublié ? Il l'a insultée toute sa vie, ce n'est certainement pas devant cet homme qu'elle va se déshabiller en une journée en oubliant le passé.

L'insulte « sang-de-bourbe » est très grave, Drago le sait, il ne va pas la lui dire toutes les 3 phrases. Et d'ailleurs elle ne va pas l'accepter comme ça. Encore une fois, c'est une insulte très grave.  
\- Le gros cliché comme quoi ils seraient amoureux au premier baiser, oubliez. Surtout si le baiser à lieu dans les premiers chapitres.  
\- « Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants » etc, non.

Vous l'aurez compris, le mot d'ordre est respect des personnages, respect du livre, respect de l'univers de JK Rowling. Cet OS est purement pardodique, il se peut que vous retrouviez des similitudes avec d'autres histoires mais je n'ai rien copié, j'ai uniquement fais une synthèse des Dramione que j'ai lu.

Voilà, j'espère que ce One Shot vous a plu, j'attends vos réaction !

Drago vous envoie des baisers bien baveux.,

TomPerfection.


End file.
